Superando
by NickySabel
Summary: Rosas Blancas.Un dolor latente.Parece que fuera trágico, pero...Las Apariencias Engañan...


Era otro día 14 de febrero.

Ese día...Maldito día en el calendario...

Miró al techo de su casa,no había dormido ni un minuto...pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse en cama.

Miró fijamente su despertador. Marcaba las 07.00 de la mañana.

Se paró, caminó hasta su baño, una ducha de agua fría le serviría para calmar sus pensamientos.

El agua corría por su cuerpo, y a medida que despertaba sus recuerdos venían con más claridad a su mente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flash Back(Retroceso, vuelta al pasado )- - - - - - -

Que nunca me perdonarás??

Que tengo que perdonar...me salvaste la vida.

Su tono era ironico y lo sabía, pero estaba molesto.

Nunca había necesitado de una silla de ruedas, ni siquiera esa vez en que se torció el tobillo y no podía caminar.

Y ahora, nadie sabía si se podría separar de ella.

Por favor, sabías que no podría haber tomado una desición mejor...

No te culpo...es solo... me podrían haber hecho caso...

Por favor deja de pensar en eso...Yo siempre voy a estar contigo...

-----------------------------------Fin Flash back-----------------------------------

Golpeo la pared de su ducha con rabia...

Siempre voy a estar contigo...vaya mentira...

-------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------

Hola...

Silencio en la sala. Silencio en la casa.Silencio en todas partes.

Era un 14 de febrero.Traía un regalo.

Creyendo que ella habría salido, caminó a su piano, y sobre el había una carta y una rosa blanca.

Dejó el regalo en un cajón cercano.

Tomó la carta.

Comenzó a leer.

Terminó la carta llorando.

La carta terminó en el suelo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin FlashBack- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...No puedo seguir junto a ti, no viendo en tus ojos que no me has perdonado,lo siento..."

No lo podía creer, ya habían pasado siete años y aún recordaba parte de la carta.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño.

Se vistió y fue a su piano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seis meses después que ella lo dejó

El se había desecho de la silla y ocupaba muletas.

Tardó solo un año en caminar, pero lamentablemente debió usar un bastón.

Un bastón que usaría, tal vez, de por vida.

Un bastón, que sería el recuerdo permanente de una relación acabada.

De un dolor intenso y eterno, tanto fisico como sentimental.

------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------

Abrió el piano, lo limpió un poco.

Recordó la canción Favorita de ella, la empezó a tocar, pero paró abruptamente.

Cerró el piano y salió de su casa, subió a su moto.

Llegó al hospital, subió en ascensor.

Entró en la oficina.

El hospital olía a dulce.Todos visitaban a sus familiares enfermos.

Como si un día en el calendario te indicara cuando ver a las personas que quieres.

Cameron estaba con su computadora portatil.

House pasó de ella y se sentó en un puff cerca de unas revistas.

Allison tomó su bolsa y sacó de ella un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Tome.

House levantó la mirada.

¿Por qué el regalo..?

Por el día de la amistad y el amor...

Pero, yo...yo no te traje nada...

No importa

House abrió el paquete y en el encontró un perrito blanco de peluche y con ojos azules.

Gracias...

Cameron le sonrió y salió de la oficina.

-----------------------------------------------------12.00 mediodía)---------------------------------------------------------

Cameron estaba almorzando en la oficina.

House había estado pasando consulta(N/a:sí, por muy raro que parezca).

Foreman y Chase se estaban haciendo cargo de la paciente.(Ne/a:Siiiiiiiiií, como no...)

De pronto House entró en la oficina.

Un ramo de rosas blancas tapaba su cara.

Se las entregó a Cameron con una tarjeta.

Cameron lo vió extrañada.

Día de la Amistad...y...del amor...

Ella sonrió.

No había regalo que abrir, pero si una carta por leer.

Para darle más espacio libre salió de la sala.

----------------------------------------------------19.00---------------------------------------------

House estaba por irse.

Bajó en ascensor.

Llegó a su moto,pero no alcanzó a subirse en ella.

Alguien le tapó la vista.

"Vaya jueguito infantil...ahora falta que pregunte ¿Quién soy?..."

Pero nadie preguntó nada, solo le destapó la vista.

House se dió vuelta.

No alcanzó a decirle nada a la persona que estaba tras el, ya que esta le besó.

Cuando al fin se separaron, el la quedó mirando tratando de comprender.

Eso quiere decir...

Eso quiere decir que te dí el regalo por el día de la amistad...

Cam...

Y se volvieron a besar...

Mientras en una ventana del hospital

Wilson:¿Crees que ya lo superó?

Cuddy:Creo...

OLAS!!

Soy nueva en esto de los fic, pero me encanta House, diganme como esta la historia.

Cualquier critica constructiva, elogio(aunq lo dudo), pifia en los rewies, seran agradecidos sea lo que sea.

Esto salió de una "Entretenida" clase con mi profe...


End file.
